Plans, Parties, Potions, Pastries, and a Promise
by owluvr
Summary: Romilda Vane always wants what she can't have.  And now she's set her sights on none other than the famous Harry Potter asking her out.  But who will end up with a broken heart?  Written for perfectlyimperfect81's Valentine's Day Prank Competition!
1. Plans

Plans, Parties, Potions, and Pastries and a Promise

A/N-This is my story for perfectlyimperfect81's Valentine's Day Prank Competition. I hope you like it! It's five chapters and each chapter is one of the words in the title (the chapters are in the same order as the title).

Chapter One: Plans

It was exactly five days before Valentine's Day and I was lying in my bed as the clock struck twelve, thinking about one person. Harry Potter, The Chosen One. I was in love with him. I was hoping on Valentine's Day he would do something totally romantic for me. I didn't know what yet, but something. I would think of something. I was Romilda Vane. I smiled contently into the darkness, rolled over and fell asleep.

"Romilda? Romilda Vane? Are you up?" That could only be Ellie. Ellie was one of my best friends. Just to get on her nerves, I pretended to snore.

"Great, she isn't up. Hey get the ice bucket, will ya?" She yelled to someone and I could almost see the triumphant smile on her face. She knew I hated the ice bucket with all my heart and soul (even if this was how she got me up every morning).

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez, Ellie, you shouldn't worry so much," I told her matter-of-factly. My eyes were still closed, but I could almost see her rolling hers.

"Anyway, classes start in half an hour and you have to have breakfast," I stood up in an instant and glared at all if them.

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" I yelled at them.

"Cause," Ellie said popping her bubble gum.

"But now I'm going to be late for class!"

"Jeez, Romilda, you shouldn't worry so much," She said, hands on her hips mocking me. Then she threw her head up and laughed.

"See you at breakfast, sleepyhead," She popped her gum and left.

Later that day in Charms, I told Ellie about my plan.

"It's simple," I said matter-of-factly, "Figure out some way to get Harry Potter to like me, and then he'll ask me out."

"And how will you do that?" She said and I could see her rolling her gum around in her mouth. Ellie needs gum. It keeps her calm and focused. One day, she ran out and got super hyper. It was scary. She even has gum next to her bed so when she wakes up she can just put it in her mouth.

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet," I explained patiently.

"Uh-huh. So let's say you somehow make him fall in love with you in five days. You know your average major crush. What if he's too scared to admit to you that he likes you? Ro, (I hate that nickname, but that's probably why she calls me that) what if it doesn't work?

"It will. I just need him to fall so deeply in love with me that asking me out is no biggy, and if I say no, his whole world will fall to pieces."

"Ro, that's not going to happen. That's got to be a serious crush. I mean, like _love potion_ serious. Ro? Ro, can you even hear me? Ro, are you listening?" But I wasn't. I had tuned out after love potion. Flitwick dismissed us, and that was my last class for the day. I had tons of homework, but I didn't care. My mind was working out a plan that could not, would not fail.


	2. Parties

Plans, Parties, Potions, Pastries, and a Promise

So, I had so much homework that I hadn't gotten to start my plan, I thought of yesterday. And the plan was still missing one crucial thing: Where were we going to go? I was wondering that all day, and wasn't paying attention in class. Ellie was totally worried about me, but I assured her I was fine. But all day my head was thinking one thing, where was he going to take me? Where? Where? WHERE?

I walked into my Potions class. Slughorn began his lesson, but I wasn't paying attention. He said on Valentine's Day, he was going to teach us how to make a love potion. I didn't care; I had already gotten a better one months ago. I brushed aside that thought for now. Where? Where? Where? Where could Harry Potter take me in Hogwarts, that would be private and romantic and all that stuff. I started wishing I could be in bed to think about this and Slughorn would shut up, but he kept right on yakking about whatever and whatever.

"Wow," Ellie said.

"What?" I said. I probably sounded distracted.

"You've got it bad," She said, smiling in a superior way.

"Got what bad?"

"A little disease I like to call the _love bug,_" She said, making kissy faces at me.

"How'd you know I was thinking about him?" I asked, and I was scared. Could everyone tell?

"One, because I'm you best friend, and two, because the class was supposed to start making potions _five minutes ago_, but you were busy daydreaming,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" We were whispering of course, but mine came out like a hiss.

"Cause," She popped her gum and I could smell her breathe. It…didn't smell like bubblegum.

"What flavor's your gum?" I asked.

"Dessert flavored. Some are cake, cupcake, pastries, etc. Why?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"No reason," and with that, I buried myself in my potion, which everyone else had started exactly eight minutes ago.

At the end of class, Slughorn was going on and on about potions and stuff. It was pretty boring. But just before he dismissed us, he told me something that made me smile. It was _perfect._

"Anyway," Slughorn started as we all put away our books, "I'm having a Valentine's Day Party in my office on Valentine's Day. It's by invitation only, but if you have an invitation, you can bring a friend. Dismissed," Everyone scurried to gather their books and stuff. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed Ellie out the door.

"Don't you see Ellie? It's perfect!"

"What's perfect? You?" She asked mockingly.

"No, but yes," I joked back, "Slughorn's party,"

"What party?"

"The one he was just talking about," I knocked on her head, "Anyone home in there?" I asked.

"Oh, yes Ro, you're sooooo funny,"

"Thank you, but it is perfect!"

"So Slughorn's having another one of those 'Slug Club' parties? Who cares?"

"Don't you see?" I said, talking so fast I stumbled over my words, "Harry, he's a member of the 'Slug Club'" I put air quotes around it like she did.

"So? He's the 'Chosen One'. Why wouldn't he be?" Wow, we were using way to may air quotes in this conversation.

"Because he's the 'Chosen One'," More air quotes, "he will be invited…"

"Yeah," She said slowly, "go on,"

"So Slughorn said that if we were invited we could invite a friend, right?"

"Yeah, but you aren't invited?" Pop.

"Yeah, but Harry is, so he could invite me to go with him," I said triumphantly.

"Yean, but Ro, we went over this. He isn't going to invite you as his date. I'm not sure if you are clear on this or not, but _Harry doesn't like you,_" She spoke the last four words as if she was speaking to a three year old.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, but inside I was thinking the exact opposite. I saw it was no use with Ellie, she just didn't understand. I smiled as I walked down the hall, fighting the urge to look Ellie in the eye, and say two words, "He will,"


	3. Potions

Plans, Parties, Potions, Pastries, and a Promise

It was perfect. I had a time, I had a place, and I had a plan. I even had a potion. Why couldn't Ellie understand that? After classes were over for the day, I ran into my room and pulled out a little box that was hidden under my bed. I pulled a key from around my neck and unlocked it. There was some other junk in there that I kept for years. Pictures, and stuff like that. But I was looking for one thing, a tiny bottle that was labeled Love Potion. I found it and held up the clear pink liquid to my eye.

"Here it is," I whispered so no one could hear me, even though no one else was there. I remembered the day I had gotten it. It was in the summer. I had just walked into this joke shop that was run by Fred and George Weasley, who went to my school before leaving in the middle of their seventh year and not coming back. I had gone right up to the counter.

"Hello?" I had asked impatiently.

"Hi how may I help you?" One of the twins asked. I couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm looking for a high quality love potion and I thought there might be one here,"

"You're looking for a love potion?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Why?"

"Because I might need one,"

"Need one to do what?"

"Look, if I give you five extra galleons will you stop asking questions?" Money was no object for me. Sometimes you needed it to persuade people to do things, that's what Daddy says.

"Fine, I'll go get one, we keep them in the back,"

"Alright, I'll wait here," A few minutes later (much too long in my opinion) I had a love potion in my hand.

"Here you go," I handed him the money, including the five extra galleons that I promised him. Then I walked out of the shop, looking in my mirror and I saw that Weasley boy eying me suspiciously. Whatever, I thought. I'll trick them all five million times if it means Harry's mine. I slipped the bottle into my bag and went to go find my parents to apologize for taking so long "in the bathroom." I forced myself not to smile.


	4. Pastries

Plans, Parties, Potions, Pastries, and a Promise Chapter Four

When the whole idea finally got to Ellie, she didn't like it. We were walking down to the kitchens, when I finally told her my plan.

"It's wrong," she said, "Forcing someone you don't like to go out with you. Besides, it didn't work at Christmas, so why would it work now?"

"Because now is different than then. And we were meant to be together, can't you tell?"

"No, I can't. He never even talks to you,"

"No true,"

"Name one incident in the last two weeks that he has talked to you,"

"I dropped my quill and he picked it up and said, 'Here, you dropped this,'"

"Really? That's all you got?" Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, just come down to the kitchens with me so I can get some pastries from the house-elves,"

"And why would they give YOU pastries?"

"Because they give them to everyone, so I shouldn't be different,"

"Do you even know how to get down there?"

"Yes, you just go up to that painting of a fruit bowl and tickle the pear,"

"You tickle the pear?"

"Yes, we're almost there now," We reached the painting and I tickled the pear and the painting swung open and we walked inside. Ellie mouth was open in shock. Elves were running here and there and all the kitchen stuff was elf sized. Some of them were carrying trays of food and you couldn't even see their heads, all you saw were plates moving.

"Hello," I said to the nearest one, who was wearing a tea cozy and two different socks on his feet.

"Hello miss how may Dobby be of service to you?"

"I was just wondering if I could get a tray of pastries to take up to my room," I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Dobby will go get the plate," The little house elf said and was gone in a flash. He was back in another flash and handed me a tray of pastries (actually, I took the tray off his head). We thanked Dobby and walked out of the kitchens.

"Ro, I still don't think this is right," Ellie said as we walked back up the stairs.

"All's fair in love and war," I reminded her.

"But tricking Harry..." She stopped and turned around, "Did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Must be nothing. As I was saying, tricking Harry is not the answer. What about when he finds out? Then he'll hate you even more!"

"Or maybe he'll realize how in love with me he is,"

"You're lovesick and it is not pretty,"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" We reached the portrait hole.

"Password?" The Fat Lady in the painting asked.

"Shiznops," Ellie said and we walked into the common room, but first, she checked to make sure it was empty. As I was waiting for her, I thought I saw a shadow in the hall, but I didn't think so. I was about to take a closer look when Ellie said that it was clear. I walked into to find the common room, in the first time of the history of my time at Hogwarts, abandoned.

"Everybody's down at dinner, which is where I'm going. I'll say you are finishing an essay if anyone asks. I'll also say that I just finished it and that's why I'm late,"

"Okay, thanks Ellie,"

"You're lucky you're my best friend,"

"I know," And with that she was gone. I took the pastries and poured a drop of the love potion into each of the pastries. I grabbed a few, and ran down to the Great Hall.

"So," Ellie whispered to me after dinner, "Did your plan work?"

"Yeah," I replied back. We were, of course, both whispering, "He ate them,"

"Well now it's only a matter of time,"

"I know,"

"I still feel awful about you doing this to him,"

"Don't worry so much. As you had nothing to do with this, I promise that if I get caught, I'll say you're not a part of this,"

"I don't care about getting caught, I care about what other kids might think. What if no one likes you after this? What if this affects your future life?"

I brushed aside her worries. My plan would not fail. I was Romilda Vane.


	5. A Promise

Plans, Parties, Potions, Pastries and a Promise Chapter 5

A/N-This is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

I was sitting in the common room the next day after classes had ended, pretending to write an essay, for McGonagall, but really looking for Harry. I was wondering if the potion didn't work or something, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Romilda," I turned around and Harry Potter was standing there.

"Hey Harry," I said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me tonight."

"I would love too. Would it be alright if I brought a friend along?"

"Yeah sure. We'll go at about 8:00, is that alright with you?" There was a look of loving in his eyes. I could just tell.

"Yeah sure," I ran up into my dormitory to tell Ellie.

"Ellie, guess what?"

"Harry Potter asked you out,"

"Yes-how did you know?"

"I was there when you gave him the love potion, I just guessed,"

"Oh, but he says you can come too!"

"Okay I'll come,"

"Great!" We finish our homework and start to get ready. But 7:30, we're almost done and just perfecting out looks and stuff. At 7:55, we go downstairs. Harry is waiting there and he looks really cute in his emerald green dress robes.

"Hey Romilda, you look beautiful," He says

"Thanks," I reply

"Shall we go?" He asked

"Sure," I said and we all go to the party.

It's 9:00, an hour into the party and Harry and I are having a great time. I don't see Ellie anywhere, but that means she's probably dancing, you know, getting all that energy out that she otherwise gets out by chewing gum. She considered not even bring gum to the party, but I told her to, because I knew that if she didn't, she'd probably explode. Anyway, Harry and I are having a great time, until Harry's eyes seem to go out of focus for a second, but then they come back. He green eyes then look relieved, like something he'd been waiting for happened.

"Romilda, we need to talk," He says, pulling me into the corner.

"Okay," I said once we arrive, "What about?"

"About how you tricked me by giving me a love potion," He looked angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to look confused.

"Look, I know what you did. After Slughorn's Christmas Party, I went to Ron's house and Fred and George told me all about how you bought a love potion..."

"So you were talking about me?" I interrupted. He had talked about me!

"And then Dobby told me how he had overheard you and your friend," He pointed to Ellie, who was dancing, "talking about how you were going to give me a love potion,"

"That's what the noise Ellie heard was, and that's the shadow I saw was!"

"Yes, but the potion's worn off now…"

"Wait, how has the potion worn off now? It's supposed to last for 48 hours!"

"Oh, Fred and George didn't trust you, so they gave you one that only lasts for half the time, and not as good quality,"

"They what? They ripped me off!"

"Yes, but you tried to enchant me and I just wanted you to know that it will NEVER happen and I'd appreciate if you just left me alone," Then he left into the crowd. I grabbed Ellie and pulled her all the way to our dormitory, trying not to cry.

"Ro, what happened?" Ellie asked, seeing the expression on my face. I told her everything.

"Well, I did warn you that this might happen, didn't I?"

"Yes, I should have listened to you,"

"I know, now let's get you to bed,"

Half an hour later I was lying in bed, thinking about the day's events. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how it was completely Harry's fault! I grew angrier and angrier by the minute. I mean, he could have pretended to still be under the effects of the love potion or something. Somehow, someday, I promised myself, I will get revenge on Harry Potter.

The End. I hoped you liked it. It was my first point of writing from Romilda's POV and I hope I did it right. I always pictured her as snotty and stuck-up, and a pureblood with rich parents. Writing this has given me TWO ideas for new stories, so you'll just have to wait and see what they are! Wish me luck in perfectlyimperfect81's Valentine's Day Prank Challenge!


End file.
